Descubrir
by clea everlasting
Summary: No siempre salen las cosas como se espera, aqui esta una de esas situaciones. "Soy un hombre y voy a ser el rey de los piratas" LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Hola! Este fic será cortito, no se si lo haré en dos capítulos o alguno más.

Antes de nada, aclarar que la serie One Piece no es mía y que utilizo a sus personajes y trama sin fin de lucro, ya que es de una fans para fans.

No hace falta llevar el anime al día o el manga para poder leer este fic, no se por donde anda ya el tema del doblaje al español, de modo que para que os situéis, están todos los nakamas hasta el momento, contando como ultimo en unirse oficialmente a Brook. El aspecto de los personajes es el de después del 3d2y. Aclarado esto, os dejo la primera parte del pequeño fic.

Capitulo 1 

Un pequeño Luffy estaba sentado en la silla del comedor sobre unos cojines para llegar bien a la mesa, con el cuchillo y el tenedor dando golpecitos en la mesa mientras insistentemente le esta pidiendo comida a Sanji.

Comida, comida..Sanji! Comida!- decía el pequeño sin callarse ni un segundo

Si..si..enseguida..espera un poco ..ya acabo- le contestó Sanji mientras agitaba la sartén

Los demás miembros de la tripulación todavía no se habían acostumbrado a verlo asi, Nami recordaba como era que habían acabado con un pequeño Luffy.

Si..fue aquella habilidad de akuma no mi lo que convirtió a su capitán en niño de nuevo. Un niño confiable en cualquier persona, sin miedo a nada, ni balanza de peligro…aunque eso seguía siendo como el Luffy adulto..Pero claro la recompensa del cartel de se busca de Luffy era acorde con su fuerza…y esta miniatura del capitán, como lo llamaba Zoro, se encontraria en problemas si alguien se atravesaba en su camino, por lo que, de momento, se quedarían más tiempo por aquella zona.

La lucha con el poseedor de la akuma había sido dura, el Mugiwara lo había hecho realmente bien. Pero, habían conseguido alcanzarlo y ahora ¡era un crío de nuevo!...Si..el Luffy de 7 años ni más ni menos, uno que según su edad, aún no había salido a la mar, no era pirata y desde luego no tenia ninguna tripulación…Siendo Luffy, se había emocionado, y es decir poco, cuando había despertado en un gran barco pirata, rodeado de cosas geniales; un reno que hablaba, al que se intentó comer antes de saber que era un pirata, un esqueleto, un cybor..Cuando se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de verse como un niño, no los recordaba, Robin le explicó como pudo las circunstancias.

Uohhhh! Soy capitán, shi shi shi- había dicho el pequeño con una gran risa.

Nami se había quedado viendo al pequeño capitán.. se había acercado a él y lo había abrazado – que mono!

Lo que hizo que Luffy se pusiese colorado en aquel momento..

Así empezó todo, no habian dado con la formula de volverlo a la normalidad, había quien decía , sacado a golpes evidentemente, que con el tiempo el Mugiwara volvería a la normalidad…pero no había nada seguro en ello, y el culpable había logrado escapar.

El pequeño Luffy los traía de cabeza, ahora se daban cuenta que su capitán había madurado, cuando se comparaba con aquella edad se daba uno cuenta de eso.

Le encantaba ponerse a cantar con Brook, decía que eso era ser pirata. Oía con asombro las historias de Usopp, Nami siempre le tenía que aclarar por si acaso, que eran mentira…ya que de la tripulación siempre se las creían Chopper y él.

Más de una vez intentaba coger mandarinas de Nami, por lo que recibía algún golpe, pero Nami no podía evitarlo y siempre tiempo después le ponía al lado una mandarina, a lo que el llamaba aparición misteriosa, ya que aparecían según el pequeño de la nada.

M e voy a la cama- comentó Nami

Ya?..Nami..es pronto- decía refunfuñando el pequeño Luffy, pero a pesar de lo dicho se levantó dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

Duermes bien con el capitán, navegante? – Robin le pregunto con picardía.

Robin!- le espetó la pelinaranja

Ay! Es como si tuviese un hijo del capitán- A Robin le encantaba avergonzar a Nami en esas cosas.

Robin!- no iba a quedarse más tiempo escuchando a la morena, asi que con paso presuroso se fue hacia el dormitorio

Nami recordaba como al segundo día apareció por su dormitorio el pequeño capitán diciendo que iba a dormir ahí. Según él, un capitán debía dormir en una habitación grande y solo, y no con otros hombres de la tripulación..así que a partir de ese momento iba a dormir allí…pero que ella podía dormir allí porque el la dejaba.

Entro en la habitación y se encontró al pequeño ya con pijama, con su sombrero de paja aún puesto esperándola.

Luffy, tienes que quitarte en sombrero para dormir, ya lo sabes- decía Nami mientras extendía la mano para que este le diera su sombrero.

Pero…- se sentía seguro con él , asi que no le gustaba quitárselo

No le pasará nada, además yo te lo arreglaría, ya lo he hecho otras veces- le decía Nami, aun con la mano extendida esperando el sombrero

¿De verdad? Genial Nami…puedes arreglarlo- el pequeño sonreía emocionado al saber que su tesoro estaría seguro.

Era la primera vez, que el recordara, que le daba a alguien su sombrero.

N/A: Espero os gustase!

Para los que me han seguido por alguna otra serie de anime, decir que en el caso de Orphen tengo ya redactado un capitulo de "una nueva búsqueda" y solo me queda subirla. Encontré algo escrito de la serie Orphen de los fics "una necesidad" "el mañana" pero era partes escritas pues perdí varios fics que incluso no había subido y algunos capítulos cuando mi ordenador dijo "llego hasta aquí, se siente".

De One Piece tengo ya un capitulo de uno de los fics que comente en el anterior publicado, asi que no tardaré en subirlo.

Respecto a no arrepentirse no se si seguirlo con otro capitulo o no, ya veré.

Un saludo! Y gracias por leer este fic ^-^ decidme que opináis.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por aquellos que me han dejado review y también a quienes lo han puesto de favorito.

Intento conservar a los personajes, con sus formas de actuar y su personalidad…aunque a veces pueda salirse un poco, pero como se trata de algo ficticio, que por desgracia no ha pasado o no se ha visto con seguridad la relación sentimental de Luffy y Nami…son todas suposiciones, porque se ve algo a lo largo del anime,manga y peliculas, pero muy sutil.

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Luffy puso mala cara mirando su plato –Esto no es mío- y apartó el plato a un lado - ¿Sanji y mi carne?.

Luffy tienes que comer también verduras, estás creciendo – Nami intentaba hacerle entender al pequeño Luffy que debía comer de todo.

No soy una vaca –refunfuñaba.

Nami veía como el pequeño seguía mirando el plato de verduras con desgana -Luffy cómetelo.

Pero Nami…yo quiero carne, la necesito…no puedo vivir sin carne.- ¿Es que Nami no entendía lo importante que es la carne?

También puedes vivir comiendo verduras y frutas Luffy – Se veía que el afán por la carne que tenía el capitán, ya venía de chico.

No soy un conejo, Nami…yo necesito carne…¡Sanji, dame carne! – exigía dando ya golpecitos con los cubiertos en la mesa.

Luffy…-empezó a decir Sanji

Soy capitán, ¿no?...pues el capitán manda ^-^ - el razonamiento simple de Luffy no demostraba diferencia entre las edades.

Sanji suspiró, tratar con el pequeño capitán no era fácil…bueno, tampoco lo era con el adulto.

Aunque me lo pidas…no puedo dártelo Luffy…no hay carne – el cocinero fue lo suficientemente claro.

Espera…espera…no…no hay…no hay carne…¿qué no hay carne? – grito Luffy levantándose del asiento con mirada asustada. Miró a Nami aún asustado intentado comprobar si lo que decía el rubio era cierto – Nami…Nami…eso …eso..¿no hay?

Viendo la negación de Nami con la cabeza, se tiró al suelo dando pequeños golpes, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su pequeño rostro. – me moriré, necesito carne- .

No comprendo el concepto que tiene Luffy sobre la carne – Ussop miraba como éste estaba tan deprimido por no hubiese su manjar predilecto.

Para Luffy la carne es hasta un medicamento de cualquier mal –comentaba el médico de abordo.

El capitán es muy gracioso- soltó Robin con una sonrisita. – si no come carne, quizás el capitán se transforme en un conejo.

Luffy la miró horrorizado, se levantó y se tiro a las piernas de Nami – ¡no quiero ser un conejo!

Nami le acarició la espalda intentando que dejase de llorar – No vas a convertirte en conejo. ¡Robin no le digas esas cosas! – Ven – le dijo a Luffy, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, por lo que Luffy se abrazó a ella.

-Venga…si dejas de llorar te daré mandarinas

- ¿Mandarinas de Nami?

-Si, de mis mandarinas…pero sólo si dejas de llorar.

-¡Si! – el pequeño le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras con sus manos intentaba secar sus ojos.

¡Ay, que mono!- Nami lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que las mejillas del pequeño se coloreasen.

Que tierno…quizás…-pero Robin no dijo nada más tras la mirada que le echó la navegante

Maldito mocoso- la cara de Sanji mostraba rabia, mientras apretaba el cigarro con la boca.

Todo aquello que molestase al cocinero hacia feliz al espadachín, así que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Franky lloraba con su pañuelo contemplando la "escena romántica" según decía el cybor.

Y Brook tocando su violín, en resumen, una comida de locos o de las típicas que de vez en cuando tenían la tripulación sombrero de paja.

Mocoso de mierda, aparta de Nami swan – Tiraba del pequeño, pero no conseguía que se soltase.

Luffy le sacó la lengua –Nami es mía- y volvió a hacerle burla

¡Oh! Luffy se confesó…que interesante – desde luego la situación le parecía magnífica a la arqueóloga.

Superrr Mugiwara, se todo un hombre – y Franky seguía con su pañuelo.

Zoro se levantó del suelo donde se había echado para intentar seguir con su afición favorita, además de entrenar. Se dirigió al pequeño capitán y le revolvió los pelos. – solo es una miniatura del capitán, es solo un crio.

Luffy puso cara de disgusto, se apartó de Nami y se puso de pie.- No soy un niño, ¡soy un hombre, y voy a ser el Rey de los piratas! y…¡te aguantas, soy tu capitán! Todo el mundo tiene que hacer caso al capitán. Vamos Nami- tomó la mano de la navegante y tiró de ella para salir del comedor.

Uahh…Luffy siempre ha sido egoísta…ya desde pequeño diciendo esas cosas. Siento que tengo esa enfermedad de que no continúe esto mucho tiempo…um…-Ussop ya sentía que algo no andaba bien, no sería Ussop si no se asustase de algo, por muy bravo pirata que fuese ahora.

Nami, ven, vamos a mi asiento, dejaré que te sientes conmigo- Se acercó a la cabeza del león.

Pero Luffy, tu no dejas que nadie se siente ahí –Nami no podía creer que le ofreciera compartir aquel asiento al que nunca nadie podía acercarse.

Nami es Nami- dijo el pequeño con vergüenza y timidez.

Nami sonrio tiernamente por el comentario –¡ah! Espera, cogeré las mandarinas. – y salió corriendo hacia sus árboles

¡Oi Brook! – Luffy movió su cabeza hacia un lado pensando- ¿tu cagas?

Hohoho pues…- ¿pero qué le estás enseñando? – Nami apareció a su lado.

Nami, estás preciosa, por cierto… ¿podrías enseñarme tus pantis?- Brook quedó empotrado contra la puerta que se había abierto en ese momento, a causa de la fuerte patada que le propino Nami

Uahhh, Nami, eres muy fuerte, ¡sugoii! – Luffy la miraba maravillado. - ¡Oi,Brook!, ¿ qué son pantis?

Brook se acercó a Luffy en un descuido de Nami y le cuchicheo en la oreja. La tonalidad del capitán no tardo en enrojecer.

¿Qui…quieres…que…Nami te enseñe sus…sus…¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! – Luffy señalaba con el dedo al esqueleto de la tripulación.

¿Alguien me ha llamado? – dijo apareciendo Franky.

¡Brook no escandalices a Luffy! – y volvió a darle una patada. Se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el pequeño- Escúchame Luffy, no hagas caso de ninguno de estos estúpidos, ni de él –dijo señalando al carpintero-ni de él –señaló al cocinero-ni de él- señalando a Ussopp

¡Ey!-dijo este

Ni de él- señalando a Chopper- bueno…de él si Luffy…um..más bien haznos caso a Chopper,Robin y a mí.

Luffy señaló a Zoro.

Nami puso cara decepción - ni de la marmota tampoco, sobre todo, nunca…escúchame bien…nunca le preguntes una dirección, o te dejes guiar por él…Luffy, nunca-

Bruja- dijo Zoro tras escucharla

Unos días más adelante…

Te toca a ti –dijo Ussop

No, te toca a ti – le contestó Sanji mientras echaba el humo del cigarro

Yo lo hice ayer…te toca Zoro – Ussop observó lo tranquilo que andaba Zoro, este lo miró.

Ni lo pienses- le dijo sin más y volvió a cerrar su ojo para seguir durmiendo.

Eh…Brook…te toca a ti – El músico estaba completamente extendido en el césped del Sunny.

No tengo fuerzas en los músculos ni para moverme, pero yo no tengo músculos…yohohoho…broma esqueleto.

A mí ni me mires –habló Franky cuando notó la mirada de Ussop.

Alguien tiene que entretenerlo y jugar con él…aunque sea agotador.

Franky sacó su guitarra y punteó unas notas - De pequeñín ya era muy puñetín – cantó.

Y los demás que estaban allí, le dio la razón.

* * *

N/A: Antes de hacer el fic, sólo tenía la idea de ver a un mini Luffy en esas circunstancias, siendo muy apegado con Nami…de modo, que cada capítulo surge sin una idea clara, ni nada ya pensado. No se qué pasará en el próximo capítulo, ni de cuantos capítulos va a ser. Hay historias que ellas mismas marcan el ritmo, la extensión, entre otras cosas. Quien ha escrito varios fics, supongo sabrá a lo que me refiero.

Espero seguirla pronto.

¡Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero os guste el capítulo, el fic acabará en el próximo, en el que habrá algo de lemon.

Muchas gracias por visitar y leer el fic, y sobre todo a quienes me dejan review, son esas personas las que me animan a continuar los fics y no abandonarlos.

Capitulo 3

Robin estaba en la cubierta del Sunny sobre su hamaca tendida leyendo un libro, giró su cabeza hacia donde iban caminando Nami seguida de un pequeño Luffy dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que los llevaba a los árboles de mikan. Luffy llevaba una cesta al igual que Nami, e iban conversando entre ellos. Nami con una sonrisa y Luffy escuchándola sorprendido y embelesado.

Robin se echó a reír un poco, recordando como esta situación distaba de la que ambos habían tenido en un principio.

*Flash back*

No podía creer que ahora su capitán fuese un niño, siendo el pequeño Luffy le parecía muy mono…pero este era aún más persistente que el adulto. Siguió haciendo el mapa de la última isla que habían visitado, cuando todo les estalló en la cara. Después de todo ella tenía que cumplir su sueño, y algo como un mapa con la precisión que se debía, no podía dejarse pasar el tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, como ocurría últimamente. Apareció Luffy con una gran sonrisa –¡Nami, juguemos! – dijo este a voz de pronto.

Lo que causó que Nami se saliese de los retoques que estaba dando a la costa de la isla, haciendo inservible el mapa que tanto tiempo le había llevado hacer.

La navegante se levantó y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al supuesto capitán, -¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así? – le reclamó.

Muu…duele Nami- se sobaba el golpe.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías?- Lo miraba con pose autoritaria con sus manos apoyadas en la cadera.

-Nami juega conmigo – sonreía feliz el Mugiwara mientras hacía esta petición.

-Luffy…estoy ocupada, ¿por qué no juegas con alguno de los demás?

-¡No! Yo quiero jugar contigo Nami- y Luffy también apoyó sus manos en la misma pose que ella con autoridad.

A partir de aquel día, Luffy no dejaba de seguir a Nami a cualquier lugar al que fuera esta, incluso tuvo que pegarle un par de empujones y "puñetazos" con amor, cuando esta acudía al baño. Cuando salía a flote el temperamento de la pelinaranja, Luffy tras sobarse el golpe siempre miraba a Nami decidido y siempre decía lo mismo- ¡No voy a rendirme!

Ya era costumbre ver al pequeño detrás de la chica, siguiéndola a sol y sombra. Y todo se complicó cuando le hicieron comprender al pequeño, que este era su capitán. Habían estado ocultando tal hecho pues pensaban que sería algo momentáneo, pero viendo que no era así, y tras las investigaciones que tardaría un tiempo en solucionarse, habían decidido decirle, de una forma clara y entendible para su edad, lo ocurrido. Fue al día siguiente de este cuando se había presentado en el cuarto de la pelinaranja reclamando la habitación, pero dejando que esta la compartiera con él.

Y, como cualquiera que conociera a Luffy, este siempre conseguía que le tomasen un gran cariño y aceptasen su compañía. Nami, cayó como cualquier otro ante la insistencia del pelinegro.

Los días habían pasado y se habían hecho prácticamente inseparables. Luffy siempre quería ayudar a Nami con todo, o simplemente estar a su lado. No es que no le gustase los otros nakamas, con ellos también "jugaba"…casi siempre cuando Nami estaba con sus mapas porque sabía que esta necesitaba estar tranquila, pero con Nami se sentía muy cómodo y le encantaba ver aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba. Se llevaba también con la navegante que se burlaban muchísimo de él.

Zoro, a veces le decía que no se comportara como un perrito faldero con aquella bruja. Luffy se había molestado, hasta que escucho la palabra Bruja, se había emocionado muchísimo y corriendo había ido a preguntarle a Nami si era una bruja de verdad como decía Zoro. Tras ver la "paliza" que le había dado al espadachín y escucharla tan enfadada, por lo visto no lo era. Se había quedado algo decepcionado, pero bueno, aún así Nami le gustaba.

Ussop siempre le contaba historias de aventuras que muchas veces lo ponía tan emocionado que le costaba poder dormir, Nami siempre le tenía que aclarar que este se las inventaba, vaya chasco.

Franky era como este decía Súper, le encantaba su tripulación, estaba lleno de buenos nakamas, y tenía a un reno, un cybor y un esqueleto, incluso a un mentiroso.

Sanji a veces no le gustaba, porque intentaba apartarlo de Nami y eso le molestaba. Pero pensar en el cocinero le habría el apetito, haciéndole caer la baba.

*Fin Flash back*

Robin siguió observando hasta que se perdieron de vista. La situación le encantaba, era muy interesante ver al pequeño seguir a Nami a cualquier sitio necesitando su compañía.

Siempre pensó que el Capitán sentía algo más que una simple amistad de nakama con la chica, pero siendo este siempre tan infantil nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta si esto era así. Y en el caso de la navegante, a veces no sabía que pensar…si sentía algo por el pelinegro o era sólo admiración.

Los dos se complementaban el uno al otro, pero por mucho que le gustase la pareja, no podía hacerlos avanzar en una relación si ellos no querían aún darse cuenta…podía intentarlo pero, siendo Luffy tan lento…no se percataría de nada.

¿Y si…el comportamiento del Luffy de 7 años respecto a Nami tenía algo que ver con los sentimientos del adulto?

Habían pasado una hora recogiendo mandarinas, como premio Nami le dejó a Luffy se comiese dos de ellas, por su puesto Luffy susurro que era una tacaña por sólo darle dos, pero rectificó tras la mirada de esta.

Iban por la cubierta cuando Luffy escuchó como el cocinero se metía con él, como siempre que este lo veía con la chica.

-¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Soy un hombre y voy a ser el Rey de los piratas!

Zoro abrió un ojo ya que no lo dejaban "descansar" – A este ritmo serás el principito pirata…o quizás el bebe pirata-

¡Dejad de meteros con él! – Nami siempre intentaba defenderlo, Luffy no tenía la culpa de este pequeño suceso con el que se habían encontrado, y fastidiarlo por la situación era gracioso pero no le parecía bien.

Le tocaba vigilar a Nami, está se encontraba tapada con una manta por el frío. Cuando escucho unos pasos dirigirse a ella, no giró pues ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y los reconocería en cualquier lado.

Luffy apareció a su lado, sentándose junto a ella.

Seguramente se había ya acostumbrado a dormir con ella y se había desvelado. Nami lo cubrió bien con la manta que ahora compartían.

-No puedo dormir-dijo éste, como si con sólo esa frase dejase claro lo que ocurría.

Nami sabía que el pequeño era muy orgulloso, de modo que le costaría admitir el por qué no podía dormir, y de ser el caso, primero intentaría mentir, por muy obvio que fuese siempre que lo hiciese. Por ello, Nami decidió no preguntar, simplemente dejó que se quedase a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Ella estaba muy cansada, tanta tensión acumulada, yendo de un lado a otro para que nadie los notificara, haciendo mapas de todas aquellas islas de la zona por la que navegaban, y la intranquilidad de no saber si, aquel joven de sonrisa afable y confianza ciega, algo idiota y enamorado de las aventuras, volvería en breve…la hacía también entristecer. Era cierto que adoraba al Luffy de 7 años, y que lo echaría una barbaridad de menos cuando este ya no estuviera, pero su auténtico capitán…ella lo necesitaba, se había hecho una constante en su vida, ante cualquier dificultad, ante el día a día, y también en su corazón.

Ella era muy consciente de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el pelinegro, como también de la dificultad de que éstos fuesen alguna vez devueltos.

Había tenido una vida difícil, sabía de muchas cosas y de nada respecto a lo que era amar de una forma que no fuese familiar o entre amigos. Se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por él, eran diferentes y acabó comprendiendo de lo que se trataba…¿cómo actuar?. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras pensaba en todo esto, Luffy la miró, primero haciendo una extraña mueca, como si hubiese algo que no sabía identificar, pero que se trataba de Nami. Después contempló los ojos cerrados de la pirata, y fue bajando su vista recorriendo aquel rostro delicado, que tanto le gustaba observar con disimulo. Sintió como algo extraño se acogía en su pecho, y se quedó maravillado con aquellos labios de un tono rosado, que echaban un poco de vaho por el frío, a pesar del frío le parecían muy cálidos y atrayentes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado un rato con la mirada fija en ellos, giró su rostro con algo de vergüenza y sus mofletes colorados.

Y así pasaron varios días.

N/A: Aclarar que parece que el pequeño Luffy tiene sentimientos del adulto, en el fondo Luffy no tiene 7 años, de modo que es normal que esté confuso y piense a veces, en cosas en las que no haría teniendo 7 años.

Pues hasta el último capítulo ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola, primero que nada, este capítulo es a petición de las lectoras. Decidí añadir un capítulo extra, pero hay más LuNa en este ^-^ Me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado este capítulo, así que espero que también os guste. Como explico en la nota de autor después, el ultimo capitulo lo actualizaré el sábado.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que me dais vuestra opinión, os aseguro que sino no hubiese publicado más que el primer capítulo. Las historias son para leerlas y saber que las leéis dándonos vuestra opinión, para cambiar, mejorar, o seguir el hilo de una historia. ¡ Y vaya, una cosa es que habléis otro idioma y utilices el traductor de google para leer, cosa que yo también hago con las portuguesas o las que están en Malayo…aunque siempre intento dejar un comentario en inglés, aunque sea sencillo…pero…si encima habláis español…por favor, review, muchas historias de autores con fics de obra de arte, dejaron de escribir por ello.!

De nuevo, muchas gracias a los que me ponen de favorito, alerta y sobre todo a los que me mandan review, esta historia sigue por vosotros. ¡GRACIAS!

Capítulo 4

Luffy se sentía extraño, su cuerpo a veces le parecía pesado…Y encima era rara aquella sensación al estar lejos de Nami, y esa distinta cuando se encontraba a su lado.

Y para colmo le daba vergüenza lo ocurrido hace poco, su rostro adquirió un rojo profundo…Se había molestado de nuevo con el cocinero y había intentado demostrarle que era fuerte golpeándolo, pero no había atinado y su brazo había pasado por el lado del rubio, golpeando al espadachín durmiente en su lugar.

Robin le había explicado poco después que con su edad real lo había dominado perfectamente su "Gomu Gomu No" … pero se habían reído de él, y delante de Nami.

Tapó su rostro con su preciado sombrero. Entrenaría y lo dominaría, si el real Luffy podía, el también.

Nami se asomó tras la cabeza del león

Luffy – le dijo con una sonrisa

Luffy agarró su sombrero a ambos lados de la cabeza doblándolo un poco para que no se viera su rostro.

Venga Luffy, no les hagas caso, son unos auténticos bakas – la navegante intentaba animarlo

Luffy se rió un poco ante esto.

Pero Nami…tú también me dices baka -.-? . se cuestionó el pequeño pelinegro.

Tú estás en un rango a parte Luffy, uno solo para ti. –Menuda forma de aclarárselo le había salido.

¿En serio? – se asomaba por debajo del sombrero levantándolo un poquito.

Que voy a hacer contigo…solo tú eres capaz de alegrarte de que alguien te llame baka – desde luego luffy no tenía remedio.

Alguien no, Nami –contestaba feliz, ahora con una gran sonrisa

Estoy pensando, quizás tenga que recoger alguna mandarina que sobre… podría dártela – quizás la comida lo animase mucho más, haciéndole olvidar la vergüenza pasada, pensó Nami.

Si, si Nami, quiero mandarinas de Nami. ¡Dame! – le exigió el mugiwara

Luffy, ¿cómo te he dicho que hay que pedir las cosas? – Una cosa era ofrecerle y otra que exigiera sus mandarinas.

Um…um… ¡Ya se!¡ Eh tú, dame mandarinas! – Luffy comprendió rápidamente que no era esa porque Nami puso cara de enfado.

No…no te enfades…Nami…um…- mientras pensaba doblaba un poco la cabeza, apuntando con un dedo esta, intentando así encontrar la solución - ¡Tía dame…

¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! – Es que Luffy tenía memoria de pescado para lo que no le interesaba, quedaba demostrado.

Se dice "por favor" – pero seguro que no se volvería a acordar.

La tarde había ido después de eso bastante tranquila, dentro de la tranquilidad de la tripulación Mugiwara.

Estaban en el comedor, cada uno sentado en su sitio esperando que Sanji les sirviera la cena.

Ahora mismo no puedes opinar Luffy – Zoro intentaba que admitiera que lo mejor era seguir como estaba todo.

Pero voy a ser el Rey de los piratas – refunfuñaba

Ni si quiera te acuerdas de nada Luffy – le dijo ahora el cocinero

Cierto, ni si quiera sabes si estas casado – argumentó el espadachín.

¿Casado? Un…casado con Nami? – Nami escupió lo que bebía en esos momentos.

Robin rió bajito, realmente el capitán era muy divertido.

¿Pero qué dices mocoso?, por su puesto que no estás casado con Nami swan - contestó alterado el cocinero.

¿No estoy casado con Nami? – Luffy preguntó ahora alterado - ¿Con quién estoy casado?

¡Luffy! No estás casado con nadie, ya te he dicho que cuando dicen tonterías no les hagas caso. – Nami se preguntaba como era posible que hubiese acabado en esa tripulación con esos idiotas

Bruja – Susurro el peliverde

No, Zoro, Nami no es una bruja, ya te lo dijo el otro día – le aclaro Luffy

Zoro palideó, porque ahora Nami sabía lo que había dicho

Te triplicaré la deuda por eso – Los ojos de Nami mostraban el signo del berri

¡Bien, entonces no estoy casado! – exclamó muy feliz…um…

Cada uno siguió con lo suyo.

¡Bien! Porque voy a casarme con Nami – Nami volvió a escupir la bebida y se quedó perpleja ante lo escuchado

Super Mugiwara, esa si que es una declaración, y pensar que siendo tan joven seas un hombre – lloraba Franky

Shi shi shi – el pequeño, orgulloso y decidido volvió a sentarse para seguir comiendo.

Yo lo mato – el cocinero no daba crédito a lo dicho por el mini capitán e intentó abalanzarse sobre él, teniendo que ser detenido por Zoro.

Mientras, Nami miraba asombrada a su Capitán.

Choper esperaba que su capitán volviese a ser el mismo pronto, porque si no algún miembro de la tripulación acabaría muy mal, quizás lo que le había reconocido el mugiwara de tener el cuerpo como pesado, significase que pronto ocurriría.

N/A: Espero que os guste este capítulo. El siguiente lo voy a subir el sábado, porque mañana trabajo. Aviso que tendrá algo de limón, pero son más que nada insinuaciones…um..no es "hentai", así que no hay explicaciones explícitas.

¿Qué opináis del capítulo? Ha tenido un poco más de LuNa. ^-^ Cada vez me gusta mas como ha ido desarrollándose el fic, y cuando me puse a ello solo tenía la idea de un pequeño luffy por una akuma no mi .


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, me habéis animado muchísimo.

Como ya avisé, este capítulo final tendrá lemon, pero de una forma "fina". He hecho algún fic más explícito "hentai" de otra pareja Loki x Mayura de Matantei Loki Ragnarok…este capítulo no es como ese. Quizás me anime un día a hacer uno de esta pareja de One Piece.

Os dejo con el último capítulo y espero que me deis opinión, para saber si debo utilizar el estilo de este capítulo en otro fic. Gracias por leerlo.

Capítulo 5

En una de las camas de la habitación de las mujeres, donde Nami y el queño Luffy dormían siempre juntos, se encontraba ahora Luffy con su cuerpo real* durmiendo junto a la navegante.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintió suavidad contra su piel, algo cálido y caliente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y encontró una especie de paño, en su estómago también pasaba igual, lo cogió y lo tiró fuera de la cama…así estaba mejor, más cómodo y sin ninguna molestia ante aquello tan agradable que tenía justo al lado. Se acurruco contra ello, se sentía tan a gusto. Miró a su lado y vio que aquella calidez provenía de Nami. –Nami- susurro.

Que más daba, se sentía estupendamente pegado a ella.- um…Nami- su pierna se acariciaba con la de la chica. Con su mano empezó a acariciar esta –suave…umm…- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, oliendo el suave olor característico de la navegante, con aquel toque de mandarina.

Nami dormía boca arriba sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta que empezó a sentir una sensación agradable.

La cabeza de Luffy bajo un poco por el brazo de esta, apoyándola entre el brazo y su pecho blandito, restregándose un poco con aquella "almohada" suave y firme. –Nami…suave…-

La pelirroja soltó un pequeño gemido mientras aún dormía.

Luffy siguió rozando su pierna con la de ella, así sin nada se sentía también su piel contra la piel de la navegante. Lo hacía sentir extraño, sobre todo en su estómago, algo que nunca antes había sentido, era algo raro.

Miró el hermoso rostro de la chica, y paró su mirada en los labios. Éstos hacían unos ruidos que le gustaban. Acercó su rostro un poco.

Nami abrió muy lentamente sus ojos, y vio el rostro del pelinegro muy acerca del suyo. Y aquella sensación agradable seguía persistente.-Luffy- susurro aún soñolienta.

Los labios de Luffy se pegaron a ella, con delicadeza, tan suavemente como si fuese el pétalo de una flor que fácilmente se partiría. Después fue probando un poco más, y más hasta que sin darse cuenta siguió bebiendo de ella a un ritmo intenso, que lo hizo gemir también a él. Su cuerpo se fue situando por encima de ella, mientras el sostuvo el cabello de esta moviendo su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Si se separaba un poco de ella para tomar aire, cuando lo hacía volvía a apoderarse de ellos con aún más ganas.

Nami gemía junto con él, sintiendo cada caricia del capitán quemando su piel. La otra mano de este se pasaba arriba y abajo, tocando todo aquello que se encontraba en su camino, sus pierna, su cadera, su brazo y su pecho.

Empezaron a perderse mutuamente en aquella llama encendida, como un sueño, algo irreal, eso pensaban ambos, que todo era un sueño…un magnífico sueño.

¡Nami swan ,desayuno! – llamó el cocinero –mocoso tú también – esta vez malhumorado vociferó a través de la puerta, para luego irse de nuevo a la cocina.

¿Um?- Sanji acaba de llamarla, a ella y al pequeño Luffy…pero…Su adulto capitán seguía ahí. ¿Por qué su sueño no desaparecía? Se quedó mirando a Luffy, este respiraba agitado, tanto como ella.

Nami…me siento raro ahí- el Mugiwara le indico con la cabeza hacia abajo

Nami sintió algo "extraño" rozarse con ella. Lo miró asombrada- Luffy…tu…tu…estas…¡Luffy estás desnudo!- y le dio un empujón sacándolo de la cama.

¡Nami! Duele, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – Luffy se rascaba un poco la cabeza tras haber caído de espaldas.

Pensé que era un sueño…yo…tu –Se llevo las manos a las mejillas que sentía calientes, seguramente por la vergüenza.

¿No eres un sueño, Nami? – se preguntaba el Mugiwara.

No, no es un sueño, ¡baka! – y le golpeó en la cabeza

Sugeee…pensé era un sueño…!Nami, sabes deliciosa! – y le sonrió con inocencia. A pesar de que las sensaciones que tenía Luffy, o mejor dicho, el instinto de Luffy hacía poco, no eran para nada inocentes. –Pero Nami…las joyas de la familia…um…el tesoro familiar está raro, se siente diferente y…-

¡Luffy! –Nami se dio la vuelta completamente colorada -¡No me digas esas cosas!

Después de eso, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Luffy pedía aventuras y esta vez podían ir en su búsqueda, así que siguieron su camino hacia sus sueños. Pero algo había cambiado en la tripulación.

Luffy recordaba todo lo que había pasado cuando había vuelto a tener 7 años. Y Robin siempre le hacia comentarios sobre que Nami se había portado muy bien con él y que este le seguía siempre a donde fuese la navegante, cosa que recordaba él. También hacia los típicos comentarios de que Nami sería una buena madre cuando tuviese hijos. Si, sin duda, Nami se volcaría con ellos y los protegería como un león a sus cachorros…no los abandonaría en una selva, o le pondría globos, o los tiraría por un barranco…no, Nami no haría nada de eso. Él ya lo sabía, y no sólo eso, él también había descubierto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su navegante. Con su persistencia por alcanzar lo que se propusiese, y un poco de suerte, la convertiría en su reina pirata.

Y…¿por qué no empezar ya?, cuanto antes empezara antes la tendría y podría saborearla completamente…le pediría muchísimos besos.

Se levantó risueño de la cabeza del Sunny y se dirigió en busca de la chica que le había hecho perder la razón. La encontró bajando las escaleras desde el cuarto de las chicas.

¡Nami! La llamo con tanta alegría y energía, que esta no tardo en mirarlo y preguntarse qué ocurría.

Estiró su brazo y la tomó de la cintura, trayéndola a él rápidamente.

¿eh?¿qué? – qué pasaba, se preguntaba la pelirroja sintiendo los músculos del capitán al estar entre sus brazos y mantener sus manos en el pecho de este.

Nami…¡Eres mía! –y tras decir esto y sorprender a los miembros de la tripulación que estaban por allí, la besó.

Cuando Sanji procesó lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue a detener al capitán mientras maldecía.. Estaba cerca cuando el pie de Luffy lo empujó hasta el mástil y lo sujetó allí mientras seguía besando a su querida navegante.

Robin soltó una risita. Los demás simplemente sólo podían mantener sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa.

Nami se separó del beso suavemente y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, escuchando el ritmo del corazón de este.

Luffy giró su rostro hacia el cocinero y le sacó la lengua. "Nami es mía" vocalizó sin sonido, sabiendo que el rubio lo entendería a la perfección. Volvió a observar a la pelirroja y acarició su cabeza.- Te quiero y vas a ser mi reina pirata, Nami – y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

¡Luffy!- le dijo esta.

Sabes que soy cabezota y persistente y voy a encontrar One Piece, ¿verdad? – Luffy la miraba a sus ojos con seriedad.

Si, lo se..pero…- no dijo más ya que Luffy siguió hablándole

Pues Nami, contigo lo voy a ser muchísimo mas. – Y rozó sus labios haciendo una promesa, una confirmación, de que esto era igual de cierto.

Luffy era persistente y el conseguiría ser el Rey de los piratas, pero había algo que quería mucho más y por lo que insistiría hasta el cansancio y más allá de todo lo inimaginable, más importante que cualquier cosa….su futura Reina pirata…Nami

FIN

ACLARACIÓN: Luffy ya había estado comentando en el Capítulo anterior que sentía su cuerpo pesado, y que se lo habia comentado a Chper, el doctor de la tripulación. Ya Choper al final del capitulo anterior, decía que esperaba que todo volviese a la normalidad y que quizás, que Luffy sintiese su cuerpo pesado era un síntoma de que pronto sería asi.

Podría haber hecho como pensé en un momento en hacerle volver a su tamaño normal por ratos, es decir, ahora chico, ahora grande, ahora otra vez chico. Pero si hubiese hecho eso en ves de que Luffy cambiara de un día para el otro, no podría haber hecho la escena de la habitación, por lo que decidí dejarlo asi.

N/A: En principio no tengo pensado hacer ningún capítulo que lo continúe, ni ninguna otra saga como consecuencia, pero como pasa con el mundo del fic, a veces a uno se le ilumina la bombilla y piensa "¿por qué no?", en ese caso serían seguramente ones…pero vuelvo a decir, que de momento no tengo eso en perspectiva.

Me gusta mucho esta pareja y a mi forma de ver, es bastante probable que al final de la serie se de una señal sobre ella, poco probable que nos la de antes…pero estoy segura que al final se dará por entendida con algún comentario o algo que pongan. La pareja de Luffy hancock la veo poco probable y la verdad no me gusta, pero respeto los gustos de quien lo haga…es que la emperatriz le pega patadas a gatos…y como trata a sus nakamas…no veo a Luffy siendo como es y como valora a los nakamas y animales (cuando no se los come) acabe con alguien así. Alguien que trataría a sus compañeros como "inútiles o escoria" y que los miraría como si estuviesen por debajo de ella, cuando para Luffy toda la tripulación es igual que él, aunque este sea el capitán.

Pero como repito, respeto los gustos de todos.

Más tarde o mañana subiré la primera parte del otro fic que ya comenté en su momento que haría. Y que se titulará " Fuerza de aguante ": Tiempo después de haber logrado convertir a Luffy en el Rey de los piratas. ¿Cómo se sentiría Nami preocupándose de este despistado Rey de los piratas y del hijo que este tuvo con otra?. La madre del pequeño As murió y este siempre esta detrás de Nami como si fuese su madre. Luffy no es muy bueno en algunas cosas que hay que hacer cuando uno es padre, así que Nami esta pendiente de los dos. Cuanto tiempo podrá seguir lastimándose el corazón.


End file.
